Pillar 49
Pillar 49 (第49柱 Dai 49-hashira) is the forty-ninth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary William wonders if Uriel was just pretending to be Kevin to get by his side. Sytry and Camio arrive, saying that Solomon once relentlessly refused the exaltation of Heaven, it's said that even after he died he refused to become an Angel. Eve though Solomon was blessed by God, Uriel couldn't force him to ascend, so, Camio continues, Uriel snached away those precious to Solomon one by one. He killed them with his bright spear, Sytry tells. Dantalion comments that it is because Uriel appeared that Solomon started distancing himself from other people, rejecting human companions and spending his time with demons. If anyone got close to Solomon, they were killed and as a result his country crumbled from the inside. In ancient Israel, the people say that the king has gone mad, locking himself in his tower and practicing dark magic. Solomon, with his demons, continues saying that he has no choice as tears flow down his face. Uriel tells William that he his Solomon's ring after his death and searched for a successor, until finally he found him. He switched places with the real Kevin on the day of the funeral of William's parents and William think that he was the one always by his side after his parents' death and to welcome him every time he returned from school. William smiles happily, thinking that it was him and that he feels like he was going to cry. He says that he changed his mind, even though he changed places with the real Kevin it was because of him being by his side that he was able to live freely until now, and nothing will change that truth so now let him trust him too. He believes in him. Uriel is confused and William explaining that it's not "i believed you" but "I believe in you". Uriel is amazed. Sytry and Camio disagree, saying that he's under orders from Heaven and that William doesn't have the ring now so he's in danger. But William's feelings wont change. Uriel is coming closer, and Dantalion tries to push William behind him but William is having none of it - and Uriel kneel in front of William and returns his ring to him, saying that he shouldn't lose something so important again. It's midnight, and Kevin wishes William happy birthday, so please let him stays by his side from now on. William says that he's the only house steward he has and and it would be too much of a hassle to hire a new one. They are about to return to the hotel when Dantalion grabs William, about his confession of the past but William says that the future is up to him and leaves (a feather scratches Camio). Back in Stratford, Isaac is amazed that Kevin was an angel the whole time, and William calls him the culprit that was stealing all of his letters. Uriel gives him a card from Pastor Cecil as well - and William says that maybe it's better that he switched places with him, as the other Kevin is happy being able to do what he loves. Dantalion ruses in between them and pushes them apart, saying that the wicked angels gets away from William. Uriel sets him on fire, asking if he should burn the noisy piece of trash until there is nothing left. Sytry and Isaac constitute that Uriel is a sadist. Dantalion says that he it dangerous and that William shouldn't get close to him, and Uriel rejoins that he forgot William's birthday. Dantalion forgot that humans have such grand celebrations for birthdays, Solomon used to celebrate his too, but never looked truly happy. William remembers that Solomon was an illegitimate child, and asks who other than Dantalion understood Solomon best. Sion brings snacks, commenting to Uriel in an undertone that he returned the ring to William and that he won't tell Michael. Isaac asks for an interview and Uriel mentions that other than the young master he can manipulate others' memories anyway and pledges to protect William from now on since he can't seem to get rid of the demon with muscle-for-brains, miffing Dantalion. Back in London Mathers asks what Dr. Westcott was going to do with Jack The Ripper - to which he replies business as usual. Mathers ssks "business?", getting the reply "little by little". Characters * Uriel * William Twining * Dantalion * Sytry * Camio * Solomon * Kevin Cecil (mention) * Isaac Morton * Metatron * Samuel Liddell Mathers * William Wynn Westcott Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 09